1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to methods for increasing a resolution of measurements obtained downhole and, in particular, to methods for increasing resolution of temperature measurements obtained using a distributed temperature sensing system in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temperature measurements obtained in a wellbore can be useful in performing downhole operations such as determining a placement of an injection fluid, determining an injection profile, determining a production profile, determining an oil/liquid interface, etc. One method of obtaining temperature measurements downhole includes the use of a distributed temperature sensing (DTS) system. DTS systems measure temperatures by means of one or more optical fibers functioning as distributed sensor arrays. The one or more optical fibers are generally run along the wellbore. Temperatures are recorded along the optical fiber as a continuous profile. The DTS system generally provides a temperature measurement having a spatial resolution from about 0.5 meters to about 1 meter and a temperature resolution from about 1.5° C. to about 0.5° C. when measured at a scan rate of one to several minutes. At a deep downhole location, the geothermal environment is thermally stable. Microvariations in temperature occurring downhole may be indicative of a geological event, a wellbore operation, a well integrity issue, a flow assurance problem, or a change in the status of downhole control devices, etc. The microvariations associated with these events, issues and/or operations are generally below the level of resolution directly provided by current DTS systems.